At present, during the container transportation of cargo, trays are widely used in a compartment for the purpose of sorting and layering cargo, however, in terms of tray support, a simple method is adopted, which is implemented by hanging the hooks and loading surfaces on brackets which are mounted on the side walls of the compartment, so as to support the trays. In this structure, the state of stress on the hooks is bad, the strength and fatigue life of the hooks are lower, the problem of stress concentration occurs frequently. When in use, the device is prone to cracks, even tears, resulting in a severe impact on the safety of cargo transport.